


If Only He Knew

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald





	If Only He Knew

**If Only He Knew**

It was September 1, 1991 and the school year was starting with the sorting ceremony. This year however, was different because of one boy. Everyone's eyes were on Harry Potter, the boy who lived. All of the students and staff at Hogwarts were excited to see him, all but one. Severus Snape knew hated Harry Potter the minute he laid eyes on him. The only thing he liked about him was his eyes, because they looked just like his mother's. His mother, Lily Evans, whom he loved dearly.

Everyone's attention went to Harry as he walked up to be sorted into his house. They were shocked when the hat mentioned something about Slytherin. This shocked most of the staff, all but one. Minerva McGonagall knew something that everyone else did not. She knew exactly why the sorting hat was suggesting he should be in Slytherin. It was because his father was in Slytherin.

Everyone thought that Lily had always loved James. However, that is not true. She had feelings for Severus too. Severus loved Lily Evans, but was afraid to show it. He was afraid that if he showed his love for her that others would threaten or torture him even more than what they already did. He hated the fact that James won her heart. James always rubbed it in to Severus that Lily was his.

As he looked at Harry Potter, all he could think of was James Potter. James Potter the man that ruined his life. He then put that thought aside, and though of a good memory. He thought back to the last moment with Lily before she was murdered.

_She gave me this one night, and I don't ever want it to end. I held her close as if it would be the last time I saw her. She gave me a passionate kiss, and I returned the favor. I looked into those beautiful eyes that I have grown to love. I confessed my love for her and we made love. We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity to me. I begged her to stay with me, but she was gone before it was dawn._

What Severus Snape did not know was that he had beaten James. James had Lily, but Harry was not his son. Lily knew but didn't tell James or Severus. The only person that Lily told was Minerva McGonagall. She told her at one of the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Minerva swore she would keep her secret safe. Lily knew that it would be dangerous if he knew. She really wanted him to know, but it was not safe with the Dark Lord on the loose.

When Severus Snape looks into Harry's eyes he sees the one he loved and always will love. He resents him because he reminds him of James, who he hated for taking his love away from him and making fun of him. If only he knew that Harry was not James's child, but indeed his own.


End file.
